A World Without Hikigaya Hachiman
by TheHonestPervert
Summary: Plot progression can significantly alter with the absence of an important character. The possibilities that may occur are boundless, and it may be much more intriguing than the original. What can possibly transpire without the existence of our main character?


**Pink and Black**

The atmosphere outside was expectantly dark. Luminous colours of yellow and white embodied the surrounding edifices, a manifestation of the stars below to contend with the ones above.

But one fact that can never be more indisputable, is that the latter would always be better. Much more beautiful. Much more ethereal.

Despite the many opinions these two people can always contradict, this particular matter have always been agreed upon.

Together, they'd carry the comfy sofa to face the giant transparent glass of a wall. Together, they'd snuggle side by side, warming themselves with the heat of the other. And together, they'd gaze at the bewitching scenery both above and below, diving themselves deeper into tranquillity and serenity.

"Hey..," One would lay her head softly on the shoulder of the other.

"Yes?" The shoulder would discreetly move, making it comfier for the head to land on.

"Between the stars on the sky and the ones we made below..," she felt like dozing off immediately for the sheer comfort of it all, but she wanted to savour the moment as much as she can, "...which one do you think is more beautiful?"

The one who is questioned smiled in content, pondering over the times this question had been imposed.

"This makes it what, the 6th time?" The answer was postponed with a short quip.

"7th, to be accurate," she pouted playfully, humouring the joke that was made.

Blatantly ignoring the small mistake with a chuckle, the other giggled and sigh wistfully after.

"My answer won't change," The sky above was intently gazed at. "...Of course it'd be the ones up there." Upon hearing the answer, the girl somewhat giggled and followed to crane her head to stare at the stars.

"Guess we're on the same page for this one..," while softly shaking her head to collide her feathery hair with her companion's, she wistfully spoke.

"...Yukinon."

"As per the other six times we did it..," tilting her head closer to delve in the comfort of her companion's soft hair, she delicately responded.

"Yuigahama-san."

The night inside Yukinoshita's apartment was enjoyed by two close friends, clouded with the solace they find from the presence of each other.

Exactly. Only two, and not three. Not more and not less. It started that way, and it'll continue to be so.

After the exchange, the two continued to talk endlessly, reminiscing the days they spent with each other and the times they didn't.

Just as the colour of her hair, Yuigahama would brighten the conversation like she always does, sharing wholesome and humorous stories for her friend to easily comment. She have always admired Yukinoshita's elegant voice, which makes her feel the worth of a single word that comes out of her mouth.

Yukinoshita on the other hand, would consistently provide the wise and snarky comments that her friend wanted to hear, never failing on instilling some common sense for the girl. She have always adored Yuigahama's smile, which makes her feel the worth of the times she made the girl happy.

However, in truth, despite the times they had a sleepover prior to this, the black-haired could never shake the nervousness off herself for several inexplicable reasons. Even though it should have provided sufficient time for her to adapt, Yukinoshita was still somewhat anxious, unlike the one person beside her.

At moments, she would feel too stupidly conscious and aware of their interactions. Physical contact such as this she had to first brace her heart from any excessive throbbing. Treading the line between highly satisfied and extremely embarrassed.

Perhaps it is because of the matter that they're discussing about right now?

"For real though, Yukinon, you really need to find yourself a boyfriend. Maybe that would stop the confessions you hate and get everyday at school," Yuigahama suggested, relating to the topic at hand.

"Getting myself a lover for that reason alone is neither sufficient nor rational, Yuigahama-san." The suggestion of her friend prompted Yukinoshita to nudge her shoulder lightly in disagreement. "Besides..."

"Hm?" Yuigahama hummed, curious to the words that the black-haired was trying to say.

"...I do not concur that something like love should be regarded so lightly..," realizing how embarrassing the statement she just made, Yukinoshita turned swiftly to her left, hoping to avoid her friend from seeing her abashed expression. "As childish as it may seem..," she so silently added.

Upon hearing the statement, Yuigahama couldn't help but squeal internally at the adorableness of it all. Of how such a quiet maiden would harbour such maiden-like mindset most befitting of her age. Her upcoming response was accompanied by the raise of her head slowly from the warm shoulder.

"Yukinon, if you keep saying cute things like that, then I might just snatch you away from them first, you know?" To mirror her playful tone, Yuigahama somehow found the opportunity to cheekily bite the bare shoulder she had just rest her head on.

The receiver however had no idea the attack was coming. Her face was already slightly flustered with the nonchalant comment made by her friend, but the tingling sensation that came when Yuigahama's teeth made contact with her shoulder coloured her cheeks with a much deeper red.

"Yu-Yuigahama-san, that was definitely uncalled for," Yukinoshita mustered bashfully, covering her right shoulder in the process. "God, you almost sucked the life out of me." The girl discreetly backed away out of reflex, darting her eyes anywhere but the sole person in front of her.

 _Like her revealing attire isn't already giving me a hard time to stare at her seriously._

It was indeed revealing. Considering her air-headed persona, it is a given that Yuigahama wouldn't give much of a look to how indecent her attire is when it's unseen to the public eye. Therefore, the one being too conscious of the cleavage shown by her loose, pink, long-sleeved cotton shirt and the allure displayed by her short, white and tight pants is none other than Yukinoshita herself.

Seeing her friend's shy reaction, Yuigahama couldn't resist to tease her a little more, "Yukinoshita-san, are you perhaps ticklish at that particular spot? I must announce this as the newest addition to my collection of Yukinon's cute weaknesses." The girl giggled with a smile, slightly harboring the desire to lick her teeth for some reason. She didn't though.

Yukinoshita finally turned to her with a serious pout, "I would very much appreciate if you wouldn't keep tabs on my weaknesses, Yuigahama-san," she phrased while softly rubbing on her assaulted shoulder.

If she'd been more honest, the girl actually didn't mind with her friend's sudden move. In fact…

 _It honestly felt nice._

The girl shook her head away from the inexplicable thought, prompting to turn to her friend's cheeky laugh instead.

After seconds of staring, she wondered if that was actually a good idea. Because the impression she's getting from the girl's angelic expression, she suddenly felt the urge to do something so abrupt and unbecoming in that situation. Yuigahama remained unbeknownst, chuckling away with all her heart, the clear moonlight colouring her very being.

 _She's so beautiful._

Yukinoshita wanted to touch her. How soft her face would be to experience joy at so many moments. How her lips is feeling after smiling every time they interact. Her feathery hair. Her supple skin. All that was still only answered by her imagination.

Believing that it was just the fatigue from the night getting to her, she once again freed herself from the thought and sigh silently.

On the other hand, assuming all the remaining energy was drained to her laugh, Yuigahama finally couldn't restrain herself from yawning.

Her friend smiled. "I suppose it is already late. Do you want to get to bed?" Yukinoshita suggested warmly, putting away the cups they were just drinking from into the tray.

"I wouldn't be so sleepy if you didn't force my eyes to watch every cat videos in existence, Yukinon!" Yuigahama exclaimed with a yawn and hand rubbing her slowly drooping eyes.

"Seeing that you keep arguing with me that dogs are at a higher plain of cuteness than cats, I'd say my actions were very much warranted," Yukinoshita gave a quip of her own while carrying the tray back to the counter, leaving it for tomorrow's Yukinoshita to clean.

After carrying the sofa back to its rightful position, the two briefly stretched their weary backs, and made their way to the bedrooms.

Yukinoshita's apartment is huge. In that, there is no doubt. So it is a profound given that there are more than enough rooms for it to accommodate an amount of merely two people.

There are three to be exact, each occupying a queen-sized bed and their own various accommodations. While Yukinoshita would simply stick to her own, Yuigahama would have her own fun and choose to sleep at the other two from time to time.

For tonight, she chose the one beside her Yukinon's bedroom.

Before walking another few steps up front, Yuigahama spoke, "Thanks again for tonight, Yukinon. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. L-Likewise, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita unknowingly stuttered, watching her friend tread gingerly with a smile to the other bedroom.

Yukinoshita isn't exactly a friend towards change. But for tonight, she felt like wanting something different.

"Yu-Yuigahama-san…" The pink-haired turned her head curiously, looking at her friend who's staring off to the side.

"What's wrong, Yukinon?" she asked.

"That is…"

Not intending to waste more of her friend's time, Yukinoshita just closed her eyes in suspense and ask away.

"...S-Since the air tonight's slightly colder than usual, and how spacious the beds at this place may be..," Fists clenched, hoping to calm the shaking of her fingers out of sheer nervousness. "...I just thought, maybe we could share the same bed tonight?" Her eyes slowly raised to meet Yuigahama's, a situation similar to a daughter hoping to sleep with her mother.

Yuigahama took longer than expected at processing her words. But when she did, the drowsiness suddenly felt somewhat lifted off from her.

" _Ehhh_?!"

Upon realizing the absurdity of her suggestion, Yukinoshita immediately back-pedaled, "Y-Yes, indeed what am I saying? Very sorry for disturbing your night, Yuigahama-san. I'll be taking my le-"

"No, no, Yukinon! I just got surprised for a bit," Yuigahama flailed her arms quickly in response. "You know, I just thought that I'm already bothering you so much as it is tonight, and we haven't actually done this before. I always waited for the suitable time for me to shamelessly ask you about it. But you know..," Yuigahama trailed off, wondering how her night could now get any better. She knew for a fact that friends would typically sleep at the same room in sleepovers, they did the same at Yuigahama's place too.

Be it the scale of Yukinoshita's house, or her friend's stringent demeanour, she always find it hard to suggest the same here for some reason.

 _I wonder why._

"Well, basically..," After seconds of silence, with the other waiting in anticipation, Yuigahama finally answered, "I'd love to, Yukinon."

Yukinoshita couldn't imagine how relieved herself is after hearing her friend's agreement. She might've not even sleep if the suggestion was refused. "Then..," she silently whispered, gesturing for Yuigahama to come by the opening of her bedroom door.

"Yup!" In response, Yuigahama jovially jogged back to her initial location, legs hopping just like the puppies she love.

Knowing that she's indirectly given permission, Yuigahama innocently trailed to the bed upon entering, briefly staring at how unnecessarily big the thing is for one person to rest. Yukinoshita took her time in modifying the brightness of the lamp and turning on the air-conditioner.

Satisfied with the modifications, Yukinoshita turned slowly to her bed, only to meet the eyes of a giddy girl, whose body is already covered by the puffy blanket.

"You don't like it dark,Yukinon?" she curiously asked after looking at the dimly lit lights surrounding their sides and above.

"I have the tendency to bump with everything possible in the morning." she bashfully answered while making her way towards the bed. "Though I can switch it off for you if it is difficult to sleep with?"

"Oh it's alright, Yukinon. If it gets uncomfortable, I could just sleep like this," Yuigahama briskly hides her whole body under the blanket after the statement, and swiftly pops her head back out after.

After chuckling a few seconds at her friend's childishness, she responded, "Then, please do."

Yukinoshita elegantly raised her part of the blanket for her to enter. Laying herself to the immense comfort of her bed, the black-haired turned to meet the eyes of the person beside her.

" _Hehehe_ , I finally get to share a bed with Yukinon."

"You're saying it like it is an achievement of some sort." Giggling mutually at the exchange they just had, it was then that both realized the gap between their bodies was quite large, given that the bed was significantly large at the first place.

But after the question she just imposed at the door prior to this, Yukinoshita thought she might just had enough of doing embarrassing things for today.

"T-Then, goodnight, Yuigahama-san..," she silently muttered before putting herself to sleep. Being too greedy is detrimental. Knowing that her valuable friend is sleeping behind her should already suffice.

But the friend is having none of that.

Yuigahama carried herself slowly with a pout, gradually decreasing the distance until she stopped at the center of the bed. She was planning to poke the back of her friend's white nightgown, but even the shortened distance was still not enough for her outstretched hand to reach.

Knowing that the effort was fruitless, Yuigahama pulled her hand back and called, "Yukinon…"

"Yes, Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita had to strongly maintain her composure after turning her head upon realizing the distance the pink-haired just covered.

Yuigahama continued in a mock angry tone, "There's no point in sleeping together if we don't cherish the other person's presence, wouldn't it?"

"I-I suppose so..." Lightly bewildered with their current situation was Yukinoshita, glancing at the girl uncomfortably.

After hearing the flustered response, Yuigahama smiled warmly with a palm gesturing for her friend to come closer. Yukinoshita adhered silently after moments of intense contemplation.

Yuigahama could do nothing but simply stare at the black-haired as she slowly moved her thin body to her. But even that, is something she very much cherish.

The dim light towering above them somehow gave Yukinoshita a much more mystical aura than usual, which drove her friend's eyes to easily be glued to her. For Yuigahama, it was simply breathtaking.

Of how her long strands of hair would dance at every small movement. Of how her clumsy motion would make the strap of her nightgown loose from her shoulders. Of how her white, slender legs would show at every step forward.

 _She's so beautiful._

Before she knew it, Yukinoshita was already in front of her, face as red as hers.

Yuigahama smiled, signifying her gratitude to her friend for complying with the gesture. So as to shroud her shyness for the close proximity, Yukinoshita slightly coughed and laid on her back, contrary to the other who settled with her side.

"W-Well then, it would be unwise for us to sleep later than we already have. I suggest we put ourselves to rest now."

"Sure thing, Yukinon. Since tomorrow's a weekend, I'd say there's no harm done for us to oversleep too."

Strictly glancing to her side, Yukinoshita commented, "Oversleeping remains a bad habit, though." Yuigahama responded with a naughty giggle.

Before readying herself to sleep, Yukinoshita focused on getting herself in a more comfortable position. Several deep breaths were taken in, since the anxiety level as of now was somehow more tremendous than that of her initial sleeping area.

After lying herself in a better position, Yukinoshita felt that she was silently being gazed at. Knowing there can only be one entity in the room doing so, she gazed back to her right.

"Is there anything you need?" she considerately asked.

"Ah, n-no it's just..," the receiver stammered, unexpected of her friend's sudden question.

 _Is it alright to ask for it?_

Yuigahama momentarily wondered of how inappropriate her request would be. "...I was thinking if I could get something before I doze myself off."

Yukinoshita tilted her head slightly, pondering over what it may be. "Perhaps a glass of water?"

"N-Not exactly... It's more like..," The girl somehow found herself hiding further into the blanket, which lead to her following words to be more of a hopeful whisper. "...a goodnight kiss, or something like that."

...

"Your childishness knows no bounds."

"I'm not a child!"

"Says the one who just blatantly asked for a kiss before going to sleep." Yukinoshita quipped while the other can only grumble in defeat.

She _had_ to quip. If not for her usual strict personality, the girl would end up more of a red hot mess than she already is internally. She was already having a rough time keeping composure with their shoulders touching, and this girl just had to raise the difficulty!

Besides, something like that is impossible, right? Is that even something appropriate to do?

...

"Well, I-I suppose a task that small is something I don't particularly mind," Yukinoshita phrased with closed eyes, not wanting to stutter more than she already did.

"Eh? Really, Yukinon?!" Yuigahama exclaimed in shock that her stupid request would actually be entertained. Afraid of the possibility that Yukinoshita's going to retract it, she immediately presses on, "T-Then..," she mustered while motioning her head closer, giving her friend easier access to her cheek.

The black-haired remained dumbfounded for a short moment, before briefly slapping herself mentally for the absurd thought.

 _Get a grip on yourself. Of course it's going to be on the cheek._

Yuigahama was all ready for it, eyes closed shut with her hands remain unknown to shake vigorously under the covers. Yukinoshita silently licked her lips, making sure it is not too rough or coarse once the two get to contact.

 _Just a quick peck on the cheek._

The two thought. As Yukinoshita gets herself closer, Yuigahama unknowingly had to control her calmness, abstaining from letting her desire get the best of her.

 _Her hair smells so nice._

The two thought. The black-haired barely towering the other, getting herself to a better and comfortable position.

 _That breathing of hers is so calming._

The two thought. Yuigahama remained stagnant like a statue, feeling as if she's losing a fight with her own self.

...

 _I wonder what her lips taste like._

The two thought. But Yuigahama was the one who is in fact much more ambitious.

" _Mm_ _h_?!"

Before she could realize it herself, the girl had turned her own head to the side, which lead to a far more surprising outcome.

Soft, supple and warm. Yuigahama froze with eyes wide upon, staring at her friend who remained unbeknownst to their current situation.

They're kissing. It took her long enough to realize that.

After a few seconds, did Yukinoshita somehow just realize the peculiarity felt on the cheek she was supposed to kiss. With eyebrows furrowed, she wondered while slowly opening her eyes.

 _Are cheeks supposed to be this sweet?_

What she immediately saw upon lifting her eyelids may just be the most shocking occurrence throughout her life. What she expected to see as the side of Yuigahama's face, she had somehow gotten a frontal view of it. Which can only amount to one conclusion.

They're kissing. It took her long enough to realize that.

...

It was almost as if time had stopped. The only sound accompanying their surrounding was the revving of the conditioner and the quiet ticking of the clock.

The two stared into the eyes of the other. A reflection of their own bewildered expression was seen. The pair of lips remain attached, seemingly not wanting to let go of the other. It was soft. As if the slightest movement would rub the lips together.

For what seem to be the longest time, both girls finally realized the necessity to breath as they quietly moaned from their throats.

 _It's sweet._

"Ah, what did I just do?!" Yuigahama broke free, flabbergasted to the act she just did. Hands were instinctively made flying in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Yukinon! I-I guess the drowsiness gotten to me a-and I accidentally turned my head at the last minute without you knowing and our li-lips touched for a moment and my heart went all over the place a-and..." With cheeks now much more red than her hair, Yuigahama reasoned endlessly.

The sweetness currently tasted through her lips is one she had to try hard to ignore while pleading for forgiveness. Seeing that her friend didn't respond, more that she's hiding her expression with her bangs, Yuigahama whined for the last time and buried herself in the covers once and for all.

"I'm so sorry!"

She continued squealing under, embarrassed and frustrated with her own self for not keeping control.

The atmosphere was quiet. Very much in contrast to the internal dilemma that has been going on inside Yuigahama's head. The girl finally came to calm herself down minutes after.

It continued to stay soundless that way, until one of the two began to fill in the silence.

"...Are you still awake, Yuigahama-san?"

Nervous is an understatement. "Y-Yeah, Yukinon?"

"May I ask for a favour?"

Compensation is the lightest form of punishment for her right now. "O-Of course, Yukinon! I'll do anything."

"...If it's alright with you, I'd like to do it properly this time."

… "Hm? Do what properly?"

"...The goodnight kiss..."

And absolute adherence is one befitting of a puppy. "Ah, that! O-Of course that! I kind of screwed that up on our first try, didn't I?" Yuigahama continued to stutter her way out of her phrases, hoping to truly calm herself down for a re-do.

She couldn't look at her friend straight in the eye. Doing it the right way this time can only be the solution in earning Yukinoshita's forgiveness.

"T-Then, whenever you're ready, Yukinon." Yuigahama is now ready. With her back strictly straight, eyes closed and her fingers already latching on her right ear just in case her head would go the other way, Yuigahama is prepared with any more misconduct. All that is needed now is just Yukinoshita's lips to really touch her cheek this time around.

She can already feel the breath of her friend through her left ear. Her lips is mere inches from its designated location. But Yuigahama felt like it went on too long for the black-haired to get it done. Before she could ask about it, she finally felt the bed rustled, indicating that Yukinoshita have just made her move.

...

 _I can't hold it in anymore._

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Before Yuigahama could even realize it wasn't her issuing another apology yet again, her face was embraced by two palms, which pulled her vigorously to the side. Then Yuigahama was greeted with the sensation she just met before, though much more unanticipated this time.

She first saw the glimpse of her friend looking as if she's finally clouded by her desires, before her lips were once again met with a smooth pair of others.

" _Mmmh_..?" The pink-haired moaned under her breath, with no space to even phrase her confusion towards the situation. All the while her partner kept her eyes closed, indulging the overwhelming sweetness without a damn to the world.

Yukinoshita's lips moved in rampant, aiming to taste every bit of sweetness on the lips of her friend. From the corner to the center, while Yuigahama remained extremely abashed, unable to say a word.

" _Mmmahh_!"

Not before another deep kiss by thrusting her head slowly forward, did Yukinoshita provide them both the much needed breathing space.

"Y-Yukinon..," Yuigahama muttered through haggard breaths. Despite having the opportunity to now speak, she realized she had no idea what to even ask. "A-Are you alright?"

It seems it took a much larger toll on Yukinoshita as she had to take in several breaths before she could respond.

" _Haaah_ … I'm not entirely… sure.., Yuigahama-san," she started, eyes looking as if it's pleading. "…but I feel that there has been an undying desire… looming inside me..," Her hands holding on to the arm of her friend, not wanting to let go. "…and it can only be fulfilled with this."

Upon realizing how demanding her bold statement is, Yukinoshita bowed her head down in embarassment. "If that's… alright with you, then..,"

Yuigahama knows she's not lying. Best friends know each other the best, after all. And it is not just that.

 _Because I also feel the same way._

Before giving a concise and clear answer, Yuigahama braced herself by straightening back her messy shirt, "...I-I don't mind at all, Yuki-"

Before she could even finish, once again Yuigahama was interrupted and laid down by a kiss to the lips, now much more sensual and passionate. Knowing that she have gotten consent, Yukinoshita immediately puts away all common sense and lets her body do as she please.

Yuigahama felt the adrenaline course inside her as she swiftly wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, moaning in the newfound satisfaction at the process. Both now laid on the bed side by side, fulfilling their much needed desire that was kept in the dark for a long time.

" _Yukinon_ …" That was the word she was able to phrase in the very little moment she was given time to breath air. " _Mmhaah…_ " But the girl was more content than troubled. A needy Yukinon is a very rare sight to behold, and to see the need is directed to her, Yuigahama can't be any more happy.

" _Mmmahh~_ Y-You're really getting into th-"

Yukinoshita obviously had found tremendous pleasure in kissing her friend as the girl wasn't even given room to form a single sentence. Her body is now driven with energy, hoping to experience the most of their sensual endeavour.

It was through a deep, long kiss that Yukinoshita somehow found time to carry herself up, speedily straddling on top of her partner, much to Yuigahama's surprise.

" _Yuigahama-san_..." The girl with the name didn't even have time to respond as she remained lying down, passionately kissed by the one on top. But she is too happy to even think about it now.

Yuigahama threw away all sound judgement and tenderly wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

" _Mmhm~"_ The pink-haired sang, fully embracing their situation.

Wanting to completely taste the sweetness of her friend, Yukinoshita boldly brings her tongue in play, lurking its way into action.

Yuigahama allowed entry into her mouth after a short moment of surprise and immediately wakes hers as well.

The two met, moist and wet in each other's company, lustfully battling it out inside Yuigahama's mouth. Faces moving left and right, lovingly keeping up with the pace of their partner.

Yukinoshita continued to desire more. But somehow her mind was still able to tell there's limits. Therefore, her ravenous hand remained in the air, inches from Yuigahama's sexy pair of breasts.

The girl refrained, afraid that she may have cross the line with that. But the moment she was retracting her hand away, an arm not her own grabbed her palm and landed it on the place she just now intended.

" _Mmhm!_ " Yukinoshita immediately opened her eyes wide, only to meet Yuigahama's own, half-opened in pleasure, convincing her she can do as she please.

The pink-haired now closed her eyes entirely, visibly enjoying the sweetness of her partner's lips, leaving the other to ponder her next move with her mouth adoringly ravished.

Her fingers shook in nervousness. Never did she thought the size of her friend's chest was this large. The girl could only ever see it from afar with the undying sentiment of jealousy.

She always ignored the inexplicable feeling of lust whenever she looked at it.

Yukinoshita began squeezing with both her hands delicately, earning an approving groan from her friend's throat.

Feeling that the shirt was fairly thin, Yukinoshita foraged with her fingers, satisfied when she had found the hard tip.

" _Ahhh~ Yuki... non..."_

The girl muttered between kisses, perky as her friend began playing with the nipples through her attire with her elegant fingers.

Her legs squirmed in delight between Yukinoshita's own, occasionally rubbing it with the sensitive area between Yukinoshita's thighs.

" _Mhm~!"_

The black-haired moaned when the tingling sensation was once again registered at her bottom side. Yukinoshita continued to pump and squeeze, measuring the scale of the girl's chest with her palm.

After a series of passionate kisses, Yukinoshita breaks free, leaving a long thread of saliva as she towered above the girl once again.

Letting her body now driven with lust, Yukinoshita couldn't resist admiring the set of breasts laying helplessly under her. The way it juggled and shook at every little motion made it difficult for her to leave it be. She ogled, wondering if the taste is as bewitching as the lips.

Staring at her friend with red-colored cheeks, knowing that she's been looking at her own defenseless chest for so long, Yuigahama breathed with utmost anticipation.

"G-Go ahead, Yukinon..," Yuigahama phrased, obviously anxious of her own suggestion.

Yukinoshita became red as a brick, realizing she had been gazing too long for her friend to ignore. Several seconds were took for her to retrieve the composure.

"Y-Yes..," the girl responded quietly, moving inches closer to the subject.

After glancing at her friend another time for assurance, the black-haired lowered her head with a silent gulp.

Yukinoshita began biting impatiently through the cotton shirt covering the sensuous bust. Her teeth grinded and her tongue played, not realizing how teasing the action was for the owner.

Her hands signified her lust, as it moved to the end of the shirt, gently lifting it up. Yuigahama's white and bare skin gradually exposed to her, realizing that she'll never be replacing this night with anything in her life.

The pink-haired decided to help out at the end, slowly raising her shirt while evading her eyes to the side. Yukinoshita just remained bashfully waiting on top of her.

The one on top felt the overwhelming lust coming back to her, as the voluptuous pair is seen dragged by the lifted shirt, briefly before dropping down with a bounce for the inertia. Realizing how embarrassing it is, Yuigahama relented from taking her top off entirely and stopped pulling when it reaches the top of her chest.

That just made it all the more erotic for Yukinoshita, though.

 _How unfair is the world._

The identity of the one who thought this is obviously unnecessary.

Yukinoshita nervously started by rubbing the curves of her friend's chest, silently restraining herself from immediately getting her mouth on it due to the sheer softness of it all.

Her skin was extremely smooth. The girl felt like it would bring her to sleep better than the pillows she have long used.

After taking her time groping the areas around, Yukinoshita's fingers made its way to Yuigahama's nipple.

" _Mhm!"_

The moment her friend began touching her bosom, Yuigahama already had to restrain herself from wailing in pleasure. She did it too easily and too many times, whether the beautiful girl in front of her were annoyed by it is something she doesn't know.

But Yukinoshita loved it.

Just like herself, the black-haired have always adored her cheerful and charming voice, and hearing it singing in pleasure for the things she did makes her own self satisfied.

Yukinoshita continued to squeeze, occasionally pinching the nipples softly with her fingers.

Finishing her move, the black-haired rubbed the tip with her nails and slowly flicked. And that's the moment Yuigahama lost.

 _"Ahhh..."_

She wanted to hear more of it. So knowing that a simple flicker to the nipple was enough to produce such an adorable moan, Yukinoshita was more than motivated to do more for even more.

" _Ahhhhn~ Y-Yukinon!"_

Yukinoshita delicately licked, dancing around her friend's nipple to the point it became harder than before. All the while her hand is squeezing the other vigorously. Her lips playing its own role, kissing every part of the large breast as possible.

Her pace gradually went faster without herself realizing, clearly enchanted by the newfound excitement. Mouth and arms went rampant, feeling every corner and curve offered by the erotic body in front of her.

" _Aahhh, Yukinon~... Uhhh, it's so good..."_

Yuigahama remained captivated in the view of her best friend wholeheartedly savoring her bosom. The girl never felt the merit of possessing such busty set of breasts other than being a major pain to her shoulders. But seeing the black-haired sucking to her heart's content without a care in the world, she thought it might just be worth the burden.

Seeing her friend glancing at her with lips kissing intently on her delicate nipple, Yuigahama bashfully and unwillingly asked, "Y-Yukinon, we might end waking up late if we don't sleep now. You're okay with that?"

Not before filling her mouth deeply with Yuigahama's breast, did Yukinoshita faintly hissed, "It's fine, Yuigahama-san. Tomorrow's a weekend after all. I'd say there's no harm done for us to oversleep."

Yuigahama giggled before responding, "Who exactly is the childish one no- _Aaahh~!_ "

The girl was left squealing in premature excitement as a jolt of electricity travelled her body when Yukinoshita softly bit her nipple without notice. The girl glanced with mock anger at her friend, daring the girl to tease her one more time with the nipple held hostage by her teeth.

Yuigahama gazed in pleasure at the girl with a careful smile, opting to just rest her palm on top of her friend's disorganized hair.

"Alright, alright~ You're a mature girl, Yukinon." Despite herself not being satisfied with the girl's defense, Yukinoshita's lust got the best of her as she moved on with savoring the pleasantness in front of her.

The sucking, kissing and licking of Yuigahama's voluptuous breasts continued moments after.

Thinking she had too much pleasure to the extent she's not being fair to her friend, Yukinoshita finishes by circling her tongue slowly around the large bosom, and continues licking away to the neck until both pair of lips meet yet again.

Yuigahama delivers her gratitude, colliding her tongue with her partner's the moment the two were face-to-face. She cradled satisfyingly the back of Yukinoshita's head, not having enough of the girl's silky hair.

" _Mmmhaa..._ "

Seductively breaking the kiss with a trail of thin saliva, the black-haired carried her body to sit on the bed again after minutes of lying down, pulling her friend together in the process. She hungrily continued the kiss in the straddling position, wrapping her slender arms to the back of Yuigahama's neck.

Slightly taken aback on how forward the person in front of her was being, Yuigahama tried to bashfully keep up with the situation, softly grabbing the cloth covering Yukinoshita's enticing bottom.

" _Mmh_ ~!"

Hearing the girl's appeased moan from their kiss, Yuigahama groped with more confidence, pulling the delicious lump of meat much closer to her.

Everything that is going on was already too much input, that Yuigahama almost felt like passing out. She briefly wondered how Yukinoshita was able to continue despite the lack of stamina she knew her friend to have.

But the moment she registered her friend's arms leaving her neck, only to travel the back so that it can slowly raise her nightgown higher, was when Yuigahama prayed to the higher being to give her strength.

 _K-Kami-sama..!_

Tilting her head higher to meet her friend, the girl clumsily asked, "I-Is it okay, Yukinon?"

The other whispered with certainty, cheeks gradually turning more red, "Y-Yes..."

Kissing would be the most embarrassing thing to do in that situation. But that was exactly what Yuigahama did, pushing her head to once again lock their lips to shake off the nervousness as she tenderly rest her shaking hands to her friend's now bare bottom.

The kiss became rich of sensual moans from both sides, with Yukinoshita constantly moving her bum that is now tingling with the newfound sensation of Yuigahama's cradling hands.

Hoping to please her friend a little more, the pink-haired separated her lips and swiftly travelled her tongue to her friend's nape.

" _Ahhh~!_ " Unaware with the girl's sudden move, Yukinoshita was left struggling to resist the immense pleasure from the hands softly squeezing her behind and the tongue hungrily licking her neck. Her arms made its way back to Yuigahama's neck, dying for a place to rest her body.

Feeling a little bit more bold, Yuigahama slowly bites the strap holding the nightgown in place, before glancing like a puppy at her messy friend.

Totally understanding what the girl's asking for, Yukinoshita nodded shyly with the red coming back to her face.

Yuigahama smiled cheekily with the strap between her clear teeth, now dragging the thread down from her partner's shoulder with her fingers pulling away the other.

Despite the boldness, Yuigahama had to assure herself to keep her composure and not being too rough and rash. Yukinoshita is an extremely beautiful person, and seeing the person bare topless in front of her very eyes is an extremely sensual sight to behold.

So there's no question once her modest, hard and pink nipples was now visible by the dim light for her to see, Yuigahama can only stare with her lips bitten in lust.

Once Yukinoshita saw her friend taking pretty long in making her next move, she trailed her gaze to the side after coming with her own depressing conclusion, "I'm sorry..."

" _Eh_?" Yuigahama instantly stared upwards, embarrassed to be broken out of her ponder by the owner of her subject of admiration.

"I-It's just..," Yukinoshita breathed, mustering the strength to phrase her apology. "...My chest... is not exactly as well-endowed..."

Yuigahama wanted to protest. She wanted to flail her arms in the air like she always does. But for some reason, she feels like that would break the moment.

They went through misunderstandings before. Friends always do. And Yuigahama knew she simply had to answer with calm and honesty.

"That's not the case at all, Yukinon," the girl giggled before continuing, hoping to get her attention. "It's kind of embarrassing to say, but I was kind of lost just now admiring your... you know...," she finished with a flustered smile, adorable and sincere.

Yukinoshita knows the smile that lies. And this one was far from being one of them.

"I-I see..," she stuttered, seemingly stunned with the supposed compliment.

"Yup..," Yuigahama assured, placing her gaze back to the subject of lust in front of her.

Gingerly glancing back to the eyes above, the girl asked, "C-Can I..?"

Not expecting the girl to ask for permission, Yukinoshita gently pulled the back of her friend's neck with assurance, "I-I did the same to yours just now, so..."

Refraining the desire to confess that her own breasts wanted more, Yuigahama grinned hungrily, determined to venture every part of the girl's body.

" _Aaahh~!"_

Yukinoshita couldn't stifle the pleased moan leaving her lips the moment Yuigahama rapidly collide her modest breast with her lips. The girl expertly licked, moving her tongue to dance with the pink perky tip. A satisfied groan came from her throat, feeling too fulfilled with her current situation.

Drowning in the tremendous pleasure, Yukinoshita settled on resting her hand gently on her friend's head while the other wrapping around the neck in front of her, not wanting to let go. Her legs locking at the back of her friend, suppressing the tremendous sensation.

The pink-haired swiftly moved to the other tip, hoping to provide a better if not the same treatment. Insted of utilizing her tongue, the lips immediately kissed the nipple deeply, long and passionate. Yuigahama completely indulging the occasion, flicking the nipple with her rabid tongue.

Her hands roamed like a nomad, grabbing whatever parts possible from her friend's body to incite much more pleasure to the girl. Which in fact, worked tremendously.

" _Yes...That's it, Yuigahama-sa- Aaahh~"_

Yukinoshita involuntarily arched her body with hands outstretched to the back as Yuigahama playfully grind the tip between her small teeth while her bottom is given a tremendous squeeze.

She kissed, sucked, licked. Anything possible for her mouth to do.

There is no stopping her. With Yukinoshita's slender body on top of her and the girl's own seductive voice, even Yuigahama is going to have a hard time stopping herself. If this is going to end, it's ending when she is fully satisfied.

The moment Yukinoshita arched back, Yuigahama took the opportunity to nibble the middle section of her body.

A thread of saliva followed Yuigahama's tongue from the chest to Yukinoshita's firm midriff. The girl wasted no time, kissing the areas she knew sensitive through the other girl's appeased moans.

After minutes of unbounded pleasure, Yuigahama glanced above to see how her friend is doing.

Yukinoshita remained red in colour, panting heavily with eyes alluringly half-closed. Which made Yuigahama remember how much she missed the taste of the person's lips already.

The girl slowly raised her head back, with Yukinoshita immediately capturing her face with both hands after waiting in anticipation.

" _Mmhh_..."

The two pair of lips meet, still hungry for the taste of the other. The moist tongues danced passionately inside Yukinoshita's ballroom.

Both of them lovingly holding on to the backs of the other, wanting the moment to last forever.

Finally, Yukinoshita pushed her friend down, with the other gently complying. The slow and sensual kisses that followed after indicates the amount of energy that the two have drained.

" _Mmmhahh_... _Haahh_..."

" _Haahhh_... _Mmh_... _Hahhh_..."

Yukinoshita hovered on top, laying her body on top of the other with her arms stood, the only thing preventing from slamming their faces together.

The girls lunged into each other's eyes, taking their time to admire the sheer beauty that is in front of them. Both bare and uncovered, just as how they wanted figuratively since the moment they became friends.

Both of them wanted more. Both wanted to do more. But seeing the current condition of her friend, Yuigahama knew better on what to do at the moment.

"Yukinon, you look exhausted," Yuigahama claimed, staring amusingly at the person towering over her.

"I… _Haaa_... I can do this all day," Glancing at the arms that is shaking out of fatigue surrounding her body, Yuigahama giggled at her friend's greediness and instantly swoop her arms around the above stomach.

"Wha-?!" Yukinoshita exclaimed, realizing she had been swiftly tackled, now laying side by side with her friend in the blink of an eye.

Looking intently to her partner's eyes to truly get the the message through, Yuigahama continued, "You're already panting like crazy, Yukinon."

Feeling the adrenaline seeping away from her, did Yukinoshita finally took a grasp of her physical fatigue, panting heavily with haggard breaths.

The pink-haired smiled warmly seeing that her find had come to the realization.

Once again, Yuigahama continued to surprise her partner by pulling her head delicately to the area between her own ample breast. Softly and elegantly, making sure it is not too suffocating or too far for her friend to admire.

"There, there," she so softly whispered, patting the girl's hair in the process.

Yukinoshita who was first clueless with eyes wide, wholeheartedly relished the experience that is given, gingerly rubbing her nose at the bosom's curves.

Taking in one last deep breath, the black-haired was finally able to calm herself down. With one hand on her chest hoping to keep composure, the girl reluctantly pulled her head away from the comfort of Yuigahama's chest and crane upwards to meet her eyes.

The two smiled passionately before wishing each other a good night's rest. And Yukinoshita felt inclined to say it first.

"Good night, Yui- _Mhmm_?!"

Before she could even finish, Yukinoshita was swiftly pulled for another sweet, long kiss. Yuigahama had her arms wrapped to her partner's neck as if it is the most valuable thing in the world, savoring the taste of Yukinoshita's tongue as she slithered her way into her mouth.

Yukinoshita cluelessly complied, letting her partner venture her mouth as she please. She continues to tighten her wrap on Yuigahama's waist, relishing its softness which rivals even the comforts of her own bed.

The kiss went on for a minute, as their moment was filled with Yuigahama's satisfied moans. Thinking it was her friend's very challenging way of testing her self-control, Yukinoshita braced herself, abstaining from getting too enamoured with Yuigahama's sensual tone.

Topping it off with a peck of Yukinoshita's upper lips, Yuigahama released a breath of air with a satisfied smile. Yukinoshita stared with wide eyes, unknowing to her partner's sudden action.

Softly resting her forehead beside hers, Yuigahama whispered, "…Yui."

"Huh?"

Yuigahama took a second to focus their gaze towards each other. "Call me Yui."

Staring into the angelic pool rested in her eyes, Yukinoshita briefly pondered on whatever noble thing she did to ever deserve such beautiful person living in her life. She closed her eyes, content to let those thoughts lie unanswered, focusing herself in the task at hand.

A wistful sigh made its way out of her mouth before she softly whispered, "...Good night, Yui."

The girl curled her lips in delight, clearly content with hearing her name being called by the voice she had long come to love. With a soft bump to the nose, Yuigahama lovingly responded, "Sweet dreams, Yukinon."

And with a soft, concluding peck to the lips, the two dozed off in each other's arms, diving into the sweet realms of their dreams.

 **END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Yes, this is indeed Yuri. I'm very sorry if that was not heavily implied through the introduction of the story. My mind (read: hormones) was going rampant and I just had to put the imagination into words, as incoherent as it may be. Gotta turn something useless into something beneficial somehow, right?**

 **This isn't a oneshot. Actually, it's more of a series of oneshots, starring the wonderful wahmen of Oregairu as they get cuddly and lovey-dovey with each other.**

 **Kind of like** _ **Betrayed Dreams'**_ **story, I guess. But less intriguing and bad-ass.**

 **Basically, as what is implied in the first segment of the story, this is an AU where 8man never existed. As in, he was never born, the other characters have never met him and no one have any particular memory with him. So from this oh so amazing plot, don't you guys think it would sprout another form of wholesome romance?**

 **I just wanted an interesting way to make Yuri seem legit in Oregairu. That's about it.**

 **Anyways, many things to write few times to have, please drop down a review if you so have the time. I'd very much appreciate any tips and recs coming from you guys.**

 **This is the first time I ever wrote a make-out session, so I would very much value any advice by any experienced writers and also readers who find it off-putting or awkward. Please do tell me if anything's wrong so we can correct it togethaaa!**

 **Better yet, if you guys have any shipping ideas that grew from this or ones you have long kept in your immature, perverted mind, feel free to PM me anytime if you'd like to share so that to prevent spoiling the plot through the reviews section.**

 **HiratsukaxKawasaki**

 **IsshikixOrimoto**

 **MiuraxEbina**

 **The possibilities are endless!**

 **So let's fire up those imagination boosters and help make the world a better place! (?)**

 **Again, feedback is appreciated and let's hope we meet again soon :3**

 **P.S Please let me know if the " _Mmh_ ~" and " _Mmahh_ ~" parts are actually working or not. I'm still learning, and typing those types of dialogue were cringy as heck.**


End file.
